Post your unpopular opinions here
CreationBeTheWorld23 * Stupid Hoe is actually pretty good. * Wikipedia is a reliable source. * Most popular stuff is bullshit. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * I hate anime. Timebomb192potato * Mysticons is actually not that bad. * I hate rural life. * Kiwifarms and Encyclopedia Dramatica are the online equivalents to the Ku Klux Klan. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is an awesome yet underrated show and Sesame Workshop are just plain idiots for defunding it for more episodes of Sesame Street. * I'm okay with most fetish artwork. * Cringe culture can suck Lik-Lik's d k. * Pop music is the worst music genre ever. * The term "weeaboo" sounds like the Finnish name for a 80's cartoon character. ITVdude2000 * Almost every anime character sounds the same. * Toy Story 2 is a better film than 1 and 3. * The Cars films are some of the best Pixar films ever. * Despacito and Uptown Funk are incredibly overplayed, and aren’t very good songs. * British music is better than American music. * Most modern musical artists sound the same. * Most popular modern YouTubers are idiots. * The Sonic character, E123 Omega, is the worst character in the series, and should be killed off like Mighty and Fang were. * The rise of the use of internet and apps is gonna kill us eventually. Pixel enters the ring *'General:' **Those Spongebob memes (Savage Patrick especially) are fucking atrocious and annoying. **Wikipedia is a usually very reliable source and people overexaggerate a lot when they say there is lots of information on it. **The Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure art style is ugly as shit, and I get irrationally mad every time I see something in the same art style as it. **If I hear or see someone say "Calarts Style" one more time, I will actually scream. **I hate dubstep music. **Cyberbullying does not, in any way exist. Just turn off your computer or phone. Yes, I am serious. *'K-Pop related:' **MOMOLAND and WJSN are the best K-Pop bands there are, as well as Wanna One, NCT and BLACKPINK. **TWICE's music is overhyped and gets boring and stale very quickly. **"Red Flavor" by Red Velvet is my least favorite K-Pop song. The whole song just sounds really inconsistent and it's hard to listen to. **Momo's voice is annoying. The girl literally CAN'T sing. **I dislike Moonbyul's voice. She can rap, but her voice is just Bad **Nayeon deserves more love. **I would fucking DIE for Hwasa **The next person to call Jennie "ugly" will be killed brutally by yours truly. In fact, she's actually very pretty! **I just can't find myself to stan a boy group that isn't Wanna One or NCT. **The Chinese version of "MoMoMo" is my favorite WJSN song. **"BAAM" is a better MOMOLAND song than "BBoom BBoom". **BTS' music is overhyped trash. **2NE1 should not have disbanded, and they're very underrated. **ONCE and ARMY are the worst K-Pop fandoms. ONCE because they're just annoying, and ARMY because, to put it lightly, they're not too well in the head. **fromis_9 is underrated and deserve more attention. *'Welcome to the Wayne:' **Julia is a thot. And a snake. A snakethot. I don't trust her, and if you do, I don't want you talking to me. I don't care that she's most likely getting redeemed, I still don't trust her. I feel like she only exists to be a love interest for Ansi but that's just me. **I can't believe I have to wait until NEXT YEAR for season 2. Like, Nickelodeon, I'm dying of thirst here. **I don't trust Dennis either. He can go choke. **The fact Nickelodeon thinks that people actually ship Ansi and Julia is hilarious. Seriously Nick, nobody ships it. Nobody from this planet, anyway. If you ship them, you're uncultured. *'The Loud House:' **I actually liked No Such Luck, Brawl in the Family, One of the Boys, It's a Loudx4 House, Making the Case, A Tale of Two Tables and April Fools Rules. In fact, No Such Luck is one of my most favorite episodes. Feel free to send the FBI to my doorstep, thanks. **No Laughing Matter is hands-down the worst episode of the entire series, and if you even slightly enjoyed it, I hope you dab so intensely your arm breaks beyond repair, you heartless scum. **For the most part Lynn does not deserve the hate she gets. Yes I know she was really rude in NSL. Shut up. *'OK K.O.!:' **Let's begin with the opinion everybody associates me with - Elodie is a thot. And if she comes back, I will be pissed as shit. **OK K.O.! criticism is McFuckin' stupid! **As much as I love Raymond, I feel obliged to admit he's probably going to become the "sans undertale" of the show's fandom at some point. THAT HONOR NOW GOES TO DARRELL **It's "Immunity Bibble", not "Immunity Bipple". **SHANNON SHOULD'VE WON THE SENIOR DEPUTY POSITION **Am I the only person who wants Venomous to vore them? Just me? Okay... **I still stan Mikayla, even after the fandom stopped caring about her the week after We've Got Fleas came out. Mikayla is the best Boxmore bot you fuckers **As much as I love Red Action, I must admit her character before "Back in Red Action" was somewhat douchey. **This is the only OK K.O.!-critical opinion I have. Why did the artists decide to give the Hue Troop high heels. Every time I think about it I can picture them breaking an ankle while fighting and it concerns me. @ OK KO Crew what the hell are you doing aaaaAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SO WORRIED FOR THESE GIRLS ZeedMillenniummon89 *Digimon games>Digimon anime. Likewise, Pokemon anime>Pokemon games. *I don't care for MLP at all. I used to slightly like it, but beyond that, I have no interest. *Koharu is an underrated character and Bandai really should've done more with her. *Jewelpet, Cocotama, and Rilu Rilu Fairilu are very underrated animes. *My issue with the so-called "CalArts style" is less that it's overused and more that I just find it unappealing to look at. *I like all Transformers series. Yes, even Energon. *Saint Seiya Omega and Dragon Ball GT weren't bad. *I actually like Funko Pops. Makomi/SeHakurei *The Emoji Movie isn't THAT bad, even though i haven't seen it. *I wish some touhou characters like Koakuma and Kisume had more attention *The modern sonic games aren't that bad *Harassment shouldn't be tolerated no matter what, even if the "victim" deserves it *Lifes are more important than youtube channels *Fiction is NOT the same as reality as everyone makes it to be (if it was, then everything would be destroyed.). Fiction does only affect reality if you let it occur. **In that note, liking Lolicon/shotacon does not make you a instant pedophile *SJWs are why we have Anti-SJWs, imo. *Cringe Culture can go suck Rando Kayoko's non-existent dick *Why actually bother contiunally watch/read/play something you don't like when you can just ignore it? PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter *I'm not into My Little Pony. I prefer Care Bears and Popples over it. *''The Get Along Gang'' really isn't that bad. I love the characters, the voice acting, the theme song, and its messages. *''Sheep in the Big City'' has the best humor out of the old Cartoon Network shows. *I'm okay with Eight Crazy Nights. *I actually like Little Clowns of Happytown. Don't hesitate to call the cops on me, thank you. *''Cocotama'' is a very underrated anime. *I don't mind mean-spirited humor as long as it's executed correctly. *The 2005 Disney movie Chicken Little gets WAY, WAY, WAAAY too much hate. I actually adored that movie. *''Jingaroo needs more attention. *The characters from the game ''Super Bust-a-Move ''are all underrated. * As a music group, The Ritchie Family deserves more credit. *Trubbish, Garbodor, and Burmy are actually interesting Pokemon that are overhated. AlexFlandreFanaticYT *Yoshi's New Island isn't that bad. I mean, the gameplay, graphics, and certain soundtracks are good, but other soundtracks and the bosses are pretty bad. *Gonna agree with some of y'all and say that 2018 is somewhat a horrible year for memes. Like, Ugandan Knuckles (Honestly, it shouldn't have been a meme in the first place as it was utterly soulless and racist. '''Besides, people used it on serious topics, such as ebola. Seriously?! That's truly, TRULY wrong!'), Logan Paul, Tide Pods, Buffsuki, Trapsuki, the memes that are from the same SpongeBob episode as Savage Patrick, Walmart Yodel Boy, Dame Tu Cosita, You're So Fucking Precious When You Smile, and the chans other than Earth-Chan were absolutely horrible. Connect Four memes were kinda okay imo, although I agree they became stale faster than milk. Some memes (such as Steamed Hams) besides those were pretty funny though. And honestly, 2015-early 2017 was the best year for memes. *SuperMarioLogan nowadays is just horrible. *Pop Team Epic is kinda overrated. And yes, I agree with Tornadospeed that I don't know why many people like it. *Encyclopedia SpongeBobia is very boring nowadays. *Most cringe compilations are wrong. *Pixels wasn't that bad of a movie. *Graham the Christian makes horrible content. *Encyclopedia Dramatica isn't funny. Madi Shinx *I like Rubbadubbers. *''Frankenguy and the Professor is underrated. *I never liked ''The Hunger Games. *''Pokemon games > ''Pokemon ''anime. Read more on why. *I hate "cancer" as a term of disgust. *I hate Fortnite. *I fucking hate when they give Pokemon (i.e. Gardevior, Lopunny, Nidoqueen, etc.) boobs (Jynx I'm okay with, since it has boobs.) *I actually like Johnny Test. Fight me. *I still liked FOP even after they added Poof. Sparky and Chloe, however... Moon Snail General *Let's start off with one everyone associates me with: Adventure Time is a terrible cartoon that has negatively affected the cartoon industry. *Dubstep is fucking garbage. *Both the left wing and the right wing are full of dumbasses (The left wing is still smarter by a mile) **Right-wingnuts always say that "librulz" are easily offended by everything, when meanwhile they spam their Rs and their Es whenever a liberal says anything. *Snails are cute. *The Anime artstyle isn't that bad, *Most fetishes and fetish artwork is fine. (Emphasis on '''most'. There are a few that are actually unacceptable, like pedophilia.) *I have no stance on shipping. I can't be bothered to make any ships, but I can see why people do. *Tobacco is just as bad, if not worse, than drugs. *Caddicarus is the best popular youtuber and is 500x better than JonTron. *I don't care too much about 1080p and 4k. I mean, I won't be unbelievably upset if something is under those qualities, but I don't find too much difference betwen them and 720p. 720p looks fine enough most of the time. *I absolutely detest Pop Team Epic and its artstyle. I will never understand why it's popular. *Shrek 4 was the best Shrek movie. *Fandom-related opinions (Please note that the fandom-related opinions don't apply to everyone in the fandom. Just the largest or most vocal part of it): **The Undertale fandom isn't that bad, and a lot of the problems with it have since pattered out. **The PvZ fandom is one of the most toxic I've ever seen, It's more toxic than a Gloom-Shroom that ate a bowl of Chili Beans. **The SU fandom is the worst fandom, due to the Zamii incident. **Hatedoms are worse than the respective fandoms 99% of the time. The Undertale and FNaF hatedoms are the worst. *I've come to hate most female "humanizations" because most of them have planet-sized boobs and butts when they would look much better without that. *I despise the terms "Heteroflexible" and "Homoflexible", and think they are very biphobic. *Lemons are gross *If you use "Bruh" unironically, I am gonna grab a gun and turn you into personified trypophobia *I don't like pizza toppings. *I'm not a fan of most types of pies. *Wikipedia is a reliable source and people exaggerate when they say it's full of incorrect edits. *I hate the fucking SHIT out of Wholesome Memes and the culture behind them. *Yoshi should be forgiven for his tax fraud errors. *"Am I the only person who wants Venomous to vore them?" No you aren't, Pixel. **holy shit i'm so glad i'm not alone on this ~pixel *I will backhand you into the sun twicefold if you use Yeet unironically. *''CEREAL FIRST THEN MILK YOU VELVET PEANUTS.'' (I'm kidding.) *White chocolate is my favorite kind of chocolate. *That being said... Dark chocolate is also pretty good. *I really don't get why The Loud House is so popular. From what I've seen, it just looks... bare-bones. *Heterophobia, cisphobia and racism against whites do exist. But if you think they're anywhere near as urgent as Homophobia, Biphobia, Acephobia, Transphobia, racism against black people, etc., you are a piece of shit. *I hate Youtubers who rely on swearing and sex jokes to be funny. *TBH I still think Expand Dong memes are comedy gold. *There is not a single word that has reached the utter level of overuse and misuse as cringe. Except for Cuck maybe. *I despise Encyclopedia Dramatica. *The 2000s is my favorite decade for... everything, I guess. Video games, cartoons, music, toys... Maybe the only exception is movies, as a lot of my favorite movies (The Avengers, Coco, Zootopia, Black Panther) came out in the 2010s. Speaking of which, I still do really like the content of 2010 (Except cartoons. I can count the amount of 2010 cartoons I like with one hand.) for the most part. *Season 4 of Spongebob was really good idk what yall are saying. *Memes these days haven't been all that great. Sure, a few of them (Like Steamed Hams, Gru's plan, Trumpet Boy and This *Word I can't say because I'm a cracker* eating beans) have been really good and funny, but... I dunno. A lot of memes just seem to be copies of other memes (Like Who Shot Hannibal being a copy of the Stick Bicycle meme, and the car meme being a copy of several other memes), there are way too many "This thing I don't like" memes, and memes that don't fall under those criteria either have no staying power (When's the last time you've seen a Connect 4 or Globgogabgalab meme?) or are irredeemably unfunny and awful (I s2g if I hear Spaghet one more time I'm going to punch something). Maybe this isn't an unpopular opinion, because a lot of other users have a similar thought on their sections of this page, but I just needed to get it out there. **I have no idea why H is a meme and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. Sonic *Sonic 3D Blast was good *Big the Cat is not a bad character. *SA2 hasn't aged as poorly as everyone says it did. *Sonic Advanced 2 is a terrible game. Half of the levels can be completed by holding right and jumping occasionally, and the other half is unfair bottomless pit bullshit. And the bosses? Playing as Cream makes them the former half, but with tossing Cheese at the boss instead of jumping, but playing as anyone else makes them an unfair mess. *The night stages of Unleashed were great. *Generations is mediocre **Colors > Generations *Sonic 4 Episode 2 was decent *Lost World was the best 3D Sonic game. *Green Hill appearing all the time is fine. *Infinite was a cool villain and I hope he appears again. *Sonic Forces was neither great nor awful. *I don't like Rouge. *Espio's the best character. *Shadamy and Sonadow make no sense whatsoever. *Shattered Crystal was a complete piece of irredeemable shit and I hate it. Worst Sonic game I've ever played. Yes, I even think it's worse than Sonic '06, Sonic Labyrinth and Rise of Lyric. While '06 and Lyric can be fun for how hilariously poorly designed they are, and Labyrinth is at least a little excusable since it was on a weak console and the first "gimmick" Sega tried with the series, Shittered Crapstain- Er, Shathead Cricketsound- Wait no, Shafted Cumstain- Um... Shenedict Cumberbatch- No, hold on... Shattered Crystal was just soulless, boring, repetitive and just really bad all around. Mario *Paper Mario 64 was the only good Paper Mario game. *SM64DS is better than SM64. *Mario Party 10 is better than MP9 and Island Tour. Also, I really don't mind the car mechanic (Compared to the shitty mini-stars, at least). *MK7 > MKW and MK8 (MK7HD) *I unironically like Waluigi. *Link, Isabella, Villager and the Inklings should not be in MK8 or MK8D. This is Mario Kart, not Nintendo Kart. *I didn't like SMB3. Pokémon *Gen 3 had the absolute best roster of Pokémon. *Gen 1 is neither the best nor the worst generation. *Gen 5 was the worst generation and BW were the worst mainstream Pokémon games. *Lyra is better than Kris. *I vastly prefer the friendly rivals over the douchey ones. *Volcarona is an ugly PoS and faints too easily to be competitively viable. *Vanilluxe is great *Guzzlord and Stakataka are the best UBs. *Sceptile is my least favorite Gen 3 starter. *I really, really hate Team Skull. Their "humor" is unfunny, the music associated with them is terrible, the outfits they use are probably the worst of all evil teams (Yes, even Team Flare had better outfits), and their Pokémon teams are generally very easy. The only good thing about them is that Guzma is slightly funny at least. They aren't my least favorite evil team (That title goes to Plasma), but damn, they come very close. *Looker is stupid, and I wish he stopped appearing in literally every game since Platinum. *Pink shinies and Green shinies are fine. **Dragonite is one of the best shinies in the franchise. *99% of yellow shinies are hideous abominations. *Ditto is purple (It's classified as purple in the Pokédex, c'mon.) *Gengar is my second least favorite Pokémon for some... personal reasons. *Venusaur is more overrated than Charizard at this point. Oh, and I prefer Blastoise over both. *Am I literally the only one who prefers Yveltal over Xerneas? Undertale Hoo boy. I'm surely going to be a dustpile after this one. *Soriel is terrible. Bye. *Alphys is one of the better characters in the game. *Spear of Justice is the best song. *I don't really get why Spider Dance is as popular as it is. I mean, it's a good song, but very far from one of the best ones. *Onionsan is not funny or cute, and the game would be better without him. *People who play the Neutral route are not violating some sort of federal law. PvZ *I like PvZ2. *Neon Mixtape Tour is harder than Big Wave Beach. *Parsnip is fun as hell to use and also pretty useful because of his PFE. *Chomper is better than Toadstool (But they're both garbage). *I don't get why Ghost Pepper is considered a top-tier plant. Hell, I think she's one of the weaker gemiums. *Dark Ages has the best music in the game. *Oh. Guess I should talk about another PvZ game to make this not purely PvZ2. Hmm... Uh... Hearty is the best class...? Is that an unpopular opinion? Uh... *Shrugs* *PvZ Heroes is so bad now good lord *If you play a plant Freeze deck, I hope you have your flesh stripped from your foot and you hotfoot on a field of Spikerocks. *Impfinity's Signature Superpower isn't that great. *It wasn't as bad as Colossal Fossils or Triassic Triumph, but Galactic Gardens still sucked. *Why does everyone hate Chomper (PvZ1) so much? Sure, he's pretty bad in Survival Endless, but people treat him like he's the worst plant in the game by a mile, but that isn't true as A) Gold Magnet exists and B) He's pretty useful in normal levels and some minigames, since he can eat stronger zombies like Football Zombies and Zombonis. *I prefer the Disco-style Dancing Zombie over the Michael Jackson zombie, and I think choosing the original over the GOTY version just because of the MJ Dancing zombie is dumb. Misc Gaming *The Legend of Zelda bores the hell out of me. **Skyrim is better than Breath of the Wild. I think the only reason people say BotW is better is because it has Link's face on it (Or the unneccesary controversy over the Switch port). *The Wii U was good. *Spyro: A Hero's Tail was good. *DDLC strikes no interest in me. *Roblox is fun, and for every 25 bad games hosted by it, there's a truly amazing gem. *TF2 is way better than Overwatch *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex > Crash Twinsanity. **Good lord, Twinsanity's soundtrack got on my nerves so much. Like, I normally like Acapella, but the way they did it in Twinsanity was so obnoxious. The only theme I liked from the soundtrack (Let alone the only theme that didn't make me want to rip my hair out) was the final boss theme. **Also, the humor was really dumb and annoying, and I could imagine a laugh-track happening after every single joke. I swear, through the entire game, I laughed a total of one time. *Cataclysm is my favorite WoW expansion. *Microtransactions are alright if they're done correctly. *Deadlocked is my favorite Ratchet and Clank game. I love the arena sections of RaC games more than most other levels, so having a game that's basically a plethora of fleshed-out arena sections is a dream to me. I also loved the commentary of Dallas and Juanita quite a lot. And the multiplayer is extremely fun. Also, the Harbinger/Supernova is better than every R.Y.N.O. in the entire series. Yeah, shoot me. I'll destroy you first with ENORMOUS SATELLITE LASERS. *Fortnite isn't as bad as some people make it out to be, but it still isn't that great. *Player Unknown's Battlegrounds is one of the worst, most boring, least finished and overrated shooters in history. TF2, Overwatch, and hell, even CoD have better to offer than this stain on gaming. *I like Roblox and Terraria more than Minecraft YEAH I WENT THERE *At this point, I worry whenever an indie game becomes incredibly popular, because I feel that it's gonna become the next "FNAFTale", where the fandom becomes so loud and large that people hate the game on instinct and attack everyone who likes the game. *Yeah, it kinda sucks that Waluigi didn't get into SSBU, but can we please calm down? It's not the end of the world because one character didn't get in. Tornadospeed *Memes these days, God, they're just so bad. *Pop Team Epic is ugly, obnoxious, and really unpleasant to read/watch; I will never understand why so many people like it. *Doki Doki Literature Club is pretty overrated. *Sex is wrong and evil. *I hate "waifu culture" and the hypersexualization of fictional characters in general. **If you ever say "thicc" and you're not talking about this, I will backhand you into the Sun. *The Fairy Godmother cover of "I Need a Hero" from Shrek 2 is very overrated. *Cake is better without frosting. *Mobile Orchestra is a good album. *Bad Wolves is overrated. *The whole cereal-milk thing is an insanely stupid thing to get angry about, and you're dumb if you care about it. Bowser & Jr. I’m so unnervingly salty about a lot of things and I’ll get to them eventually. * I agree with TS with memes these days being so unnervingly bad. I’m dulled out by years on the internet anyway so I never really have a reaction to most of them other then something like “...Yup- Anyways~”. Literally the only meme I genuinely like nowadays is Steamed Hams. * Luigi is overrated compared to Mario and I kinda have a like/hate thing with Waluigi when it comes to memes. * As much as I applaud Super Mario Odyssey for being the innovative entry in the main Super Mario series that it desperately needed in order to not get stale.....I still like Super Mario 3D World better. I dunno, I just find that it has distinct joy and thrill that was left out in Odyssey in my opinion. * I like Mario Party 9 better than MP8, mostly out of pure spite but also because to me it still felt more like a consistant Mario Party with a clear game design focus that at least tries to challenge its past conventions than a quick copy-and-paste cash-in. In fact: ** The car system overall isn’t that bad. They just need to make some adjustments to not feel too luck-based as well as making the boards have a whole lot of variations of routes. Also y’all are trashing the newer Mario Parties made by Nd. Cube and wanting the original team from Hudson back on the series when in reality the original team literally moved from Hudson to Nd. Cube and made the Mario Parties you so hated. The changes to the formula were their decision. //endranthere. * I have literally never seen an iPhone user starting up an argument over if iPhone or Samsung is better in real life and it’s always been the Samsung user that starts it, at least from what I’ve seen. I know that this brings out a lot of nasty Apple stans when it breaks out anyway, though. ** They’re both smartphones each with their own flaws. Calm down. *** Yeah, I’m an iPhone user if you can tell. No, I don’t support Apple otherwise. I don’t like most of their other tech and they can get shady when need be. I’m mostly just using iPhone because I’m used to their OS system at this point. * I like what Steven Universe does and how it pushes boundaries of what kind of topics can be seen on TV shows for younger generations, but, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to get into it. Ace Lad Misc. Fandoms *i could really care less about Paperhat. i almost dont like the ship, but at this point i'm just. i dont care. *Homestuck is Good. **that said, everything about Post S Game Over in Homestuck was a MESS. While theres some aspects of it I like, I reeeaaallly dislike most of it. Throwing Jade and Jane under the bus left me a baaaad taste in my mouth to the point i pretty much just ignore that part of canon. *Stans (people who are....REALLY into something like kpop or whatever) scare me on multiple levels. *Big fandoms suck because the bigger the fandom is, the bigger the groups of toxic, shitty people there are AND the Louder they are in that space. basically this page here . **That being said, the Voltron fandom is the worst fandom I've heard about in a good while. *There's no harm with headcanoning characters as a nonstraight or noncis orientation/identity unless its Absolutely confirmed what their orientation/identity is. It's not really "shoving it in your face" since theres still hardly any good LGBTQ+ rep out there and we're just seeing ourselves in these characters and having fun. Food *Pineapple on pizza is delicious don't fucking @ me if you're gonna talk shit. *I don't care how you eat cereal as long as you finish the goddamn bowl. Memes? Yeah I guess *"sans undertale" is okay I guess but i'm eh on it. *Honestly other than like Steamed Hams, Trumpet Boy, and a few other video memes, memes for the last few years just haven't been that great. Like yeah maybe I liked some when they first popped up but its nothing truly memorable, yanno? *We don't talk about the Knuckles meme. You know the one. **God, really all those so-called memes that rely on being racist/transphobic/homophobic/etc for the punchline are just horrible and unfunny. Please fimd a better sense of humor. Media *Teen Titans GO! isnt great at all but the hate for the show is about as bad if not worse. Yeah I hate the CN over-schedules it but that's CN's fault, not the show's. *WANDER OVER YONDER WAS FUCKING GOOD BUT EVERYONE IGNORED IT UNTIL SEASON 2 WHEN IT HAD """PLOT""" AND NOW IT'S CANCELLED AND I'M NEVER FORGIVING ANYONE FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN. *If I hear about the "CalArts style" again as legit criticism, I will scream. *Looney Tunes: Back in Action was a good movie, you guys are just mean. **Same with the live action Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. Internet? Discourse???? Idk *If you endlessly shit on ace and/or aro people just for being ace/aro under the guise of discourse, I will end you. **On that note I don't trust a single person who uses the word aphobe to describe themselves, even if it's as a joke. (ie all those aphobe/aphobiccharacterhere URLs) *Ugh, I'm fine with heterosexuals and all but do they need to shove it down our throats??? Like we get it, you're straight :///// *See Media for CalArts style shit CompliensCreator00 *I definitely gotta say I like Super Mario Odyssey a whole lot more than Breath of the Wild. Breath of the Wild is still fantastic, don't get me wrong, and maybe I'm just not a huge Zelda person, but I feel it lacks the interesting and diverse environments that makes Super Mario Odyssey so fun to play, and after beating the game, it doesn't really feel like there's quite as much to do. That being said, I might just need to play it more. *In a similar vein, I need to watch more shows on right now, but from what I've seen, SpongeBob SquarePants in its tenth and eleventh seasons is currently one of the best shows on television. The animation is wonderfully fluid and expressive, and I feel the humor is much, much better than it was three or four seasons ago. While there are a couple stinkers like "Sportz?," they usually aren't that bad, and the best episodes, like "Mimic Madness," "Squid Noir," and "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" rival some of the best episodes in the first three. *I don't mind object Pokemon at all, and heck, typically like them more in comparison to most animal-based Pokemon. If anything, I may argue that they're even more original. There are plenty of anthropomorphic dogs and cats out there, so something like Zeraora isn't really a new concept at all. Meanwhile, how many other series can you think of where you are able to befriend a series of hovering whirling cogs or a giant ice cream cone? No dissing on Gen 1's object mons either, I honestly like stuff like Exeggcute and Voltorb quite a bit. *Modern style just feels so... boring. It might just be because I'm living in the midst of it, but can anyone really point any major aesthetic quirks of the 2000s? Maybe I'm some sort of weird hipster, but it feels like just about everything, from architecture, to cars, to clothes, to music lacks any sort of aesthetic appeal. It isn't necessarily bad, but I feel we need a huge new artistic movement on the soon. Life shouldn't feel this drab! *Neon Mixtape Tour is easily my favorite world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Even '80s aesthetic bias aside, I just really enjoy the gameplay in that world. Trying to work around the different jams can lead to some interesting strategies, though it doesn't mess things up so much that you'll have to work with something you're unfamiliar with. I feel the plants and zombies introduced in the world are pretty dang cool, honestly. *Not sure if this one is unpopular or not, but may as well post it anyway. I really like the Mario Kart 8 remake of Toad's Turnpike, yet I can't help but feel like something was lost in translation here. The course just feels a bit too... active? It's a bit hard to explain, but it just doesn't quite have that same "lonely drive down the highway" feeling I loved so much in the original. Regardless, it's probably the only Mario Kart soundtrack where I actively actually prefer the old-fashioned MIDI version to the live instrument Mario Kart 8 version. Sorenrulescool5 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, the Parappa the Rapper anime, and Sonic Underground are underated as heck, and I love them. *Sonic Underground is SUPER overhated, and it needs love, and that's what I give it. *Pinto Rappa, Matt Major and Paula Fox are great Parappa the Rapper characters that aren't loved as the other characters. *Treecko is best Pokemon. *Manic the Hedgehog is best hedgehog in the Sonic series. *Pinkie Pie is worst Mane Six member in MLP:FIM. *The 1994 Mega Man cartoon is good. *The worst episodes from 21 century cartoons are "Dark Harvest" from Invader Zim, "You Get Me" from Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, and "Brian" from Teen Titans Go!. *I like Vailskibum94. Yeah, I said that, FIGHT ME! *I like the 1980's Popples more than the 2015 Popples. *Teen Titans Go! is also overhated, along with the other reboots(But the 2016 PPG don't need any love!). *I think Cool Cat Saves the Kids is an ok movie, and I like the character Cool Cat. *Pinto is best Parappa character. *I swear, if I hear any of the kids in my class talk about FortNite, I will BACKHAND them into the sun. *Foodfight! isn't as bad as people say. *Breezepelt SUCKS, and I HATE that the Warriors fandom just let him get away with what he does. *I didn't like Rowanstar as Shadowclan's leader. *Parappa the Rapper is best anime. *Rapsittie Street Kids is worst than Foodfight!. *Nine Dog Christmas is the most underrated Christmas movie. Abbykat1286 *Watch me whip isn't bad. *I like Alpha and omega. *Von Kaiser's theme is the best theme in 2009's version of Punch out!! *Gen 6 of Pokemon is the best gen. *Big Nate: Great minds think alike is the best Big Nate book. *I hate FNAF. *Shrek 2 is the best Shrek movie *Foodfight! is worse than Norm of the north. *The Incredibles is the best Pixar movie. *I actually like the live action Alvin and the chipmunks movies. *Fanboy and Chum Chum is worse than Breadwinners. *Sonic 06 is worse than Sonic boom. *Body rock is one of the better songs in Warioware. *The loud house and MLP aren't alike. *Lori is the best character in The loud house. *I actually like Goanimate. *Mario kart 8 is the best Mario kart game. Adding to that, I actually like the battle mode of MK8. *I actually like Shark tale. *Gravity falls is a very overrated Disney show. I personally find Star Vs The Forces Of Evil better. *Missing you from the ALVINNN!!! and the chipmunks episode Missing miss Smith is actually pretty good. *Kirby triple deluxe is the best Kirby game. *The loud house is better than SpongeBob. *You got tricked is the best song in The loud house. DEEcat98/Dianecat98: * I like all generations of My Little Pony. * I find one time and background characters from tv shows to be underrated. * I actually like the Puppy in My Pocket cartoon. * I think both The Mr Men Show and The Twisted Whiskers Show are very underrated. * I like both the animal friends of the Disney Princesses and the Palace Pets, the Disney Princesses' animal friends are still with the Princesses and did not get replaced by the Palace Pets. * I actually like Alpha and Omega and Two by Two * I actually like the Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot, while not as good as the original series, I still like it. * I find the Popples series to be underrated. * I consider both the 1998 Rudolph movie and Nine Dog Christmas to be very underrated Christmas movies. * I like the original Land Before Time movie and its sequels. * I think Spongebob did the right thing to keep going after the movie. * The 2000's is my favorite decade for music while the 2010's is my favorite decade for animation. Dominicmgm2016 * The Cat in the Hat movie is funny, and my guilty pleasure. * Anti-nightcore is better than nightcore. * Big Cook Little Cook is underrated. * Cory in the House is NOT an anime. Princess Dynasti *The Horse Girls from Craig of the Creek are underrated and so are the Hue Troop from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. *Madisyn Shipman is best girl. *''Negima! Magister Negi Magi'' is very underrated and so does Sugar Sugar Rune and Maburaho as well as Seraph of the End. *Sexual innuendos are the only things I am okay with. *Winx Club (seaosns 1-3) are good but season 7 is crap tier. *Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a relatable character. *Luan Loud is best girl. *The quotes from SMG4 are hilarious. *''Apple and Onion'' is the only underrated show from Cartoon Network. Category:Opinions